


The Golden Vision

by StormOfStars



Series: The Golden Vision [1]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family, Force Bond, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Space Opera, Star Wars - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, character reveal, friends - Freeform, surprise events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormOfStars/pseuds/StormOfStars
Summary: It's been two years since the galactic war between the Resistance and the First Order ended in a peaceful victory. Balance is restored and a golden future awaits....





	1. The Vision

* * *

 

 

"You are being ridiculous right now." Rey told a pouting Ben sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed and one foot rocking in irritation.

Rey pursed her lips for a second to keep herself from laughing at him.

"Come on, Ben. The last time we seen everyone was at Finn and Rose's wedding last year. This maybe the last time we can all get together for a while. Everyone is so busy these days. It will be good to have a mini holiday from training. The students are looking forward to it. The festival will be fun." Rey tried to encourage him.

"Yes, the festival will be nice. I look forward to seeing Finn and Rose as well. But Poe on the other hand...." He sneered.

"Ben." Rey growled and rolled her eyes at him.

"Every time he is around you, he tries to get a little too close and I don't like it." He shook his head back and forth.

"He's just being friendly and he's like that way with everyone."

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

"Then don't look at him."

"Let's not invite him."

"Too late."

"Tell him the festival was canceled."

"Damn it Ben, get over it. Don't you trust me?"

Ben looked up at her, caught off-guard by her question. He looked like a porg caught in the millennium falcon's cockpit view.

"Of course." Ben said in disbelief that she would ask him such a question or maybe she was right about him not trusting her.

"What is it then?"

Ben didn't answer.

"The silence speaks for itself, Ben Solo. You are so consumed by your stubbornness. And this jealousy thing or you not trusting me is uncalled for and honestly I have had enough of it." Rey snapped and turned toward their bedroom door.

"I do trust you!" Ben shouted angrily.

"You hesitated!" Rey shouted back at him over her shoulder. She hoped all the younglings was still asleep. It made her sick to her stomach to think if any of them heard the only parents they have ever known argue with each other or startled them from their sleep from their arguing. Rey opened the bedroom door and shut it lightly. It took everything she could not to slam it. She was so frustrated and tired. Ben came through the door within seconds and his eyes was full of hurt. She sat on the bed. Her eyelids stung from trying to hold back tears.

"I do trust you." Ben said again in a low voice that he tried to make sound less angry but failed completely. "It's him."

Rey shook her head.

"Poe is my friend and nothing more. I highly doubt he would actually try to mess with a married woman. But why did it take you so long to answer my question?"

Ben flinched away from her eyes.

 _I was right_ , she thought to herself.

Ben didn't answer again.

Rey was fuming now and she took a deep breath to keep herself from shouting again.

"Get out." Rey said through her teeth.

"What?" He said hoarsely with the color draining from his face.

"I said get out. You are sleeping on the sofa." She turned away from him as she kicked off her slippers.

"The hell I am! I am sleeping in my own bed with my wife." He walked to his side of the large bed they shared together.

Silently, Rey got up and snatched the top blanket and headed toward the door. Ben ran in front of the doorway to block her from leaving. He towered over her and it made her feel like a child sometimes. "Where do you think you are going?" He wasn't angry now. His eyes wasn't the porg caught in the millennium falcon's cockpit view anymore, it was the eyes of a lost porg.

Rey's jaw tighten. "I am sleeping on the sofa."

He stared down at her with the saddest eyes she ever seen. He was crushing her heart but she wasn't going to let him win this one. She was to angry.

"No your not. I can't sleep without you next to me." Her heart tugged at his words but he still wasn't going to win. She crossed her arms and stood her ground.

It felt like minutes ticked by before he answered in a defeated but softened tone. "Fine. I'll sleep on the sofa tonight only because I love you and I'll respect your wish."

Rey released her arms to her side. She felt victory and sadness at the same time. She gave him the blanket she had in her hands and without a word, she got back into bed and pulled the sheets over her.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked. She didn't had to turn around to look at him to know he was pouting again.

Rey didn't answer him.

"Rey?" His voice was getting smaller.

_If he does not want to tell me why he hesitated to answer my question, he isn't going to get a kiss._

A few more silent minutes ticked by and she heard the door close.

Rey exhaled and closed her eyes. Exhaustion quickly took over her and she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben tossed and turned all night. It wasn't because his feet and half his legs hung off the arm of the sofa but it was because his wife wasn't laying next to him.

 _My stubborn wife_ , he thought to himself. _Stubborn like me._

Eventually though, he finally found himself drifting off. Images was beginning to play in his head. He didn't understand what it was but all that mattered that he was almost there to a deep sleep.

 

Rey's dream wasn't anything specific. Just shapes and colors. Random things that didn't make sense. This usually happened when she had to much sweets before bed.

After what it seemed like hours, the shapes and colors faded into a light that grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled to something. She didn't know what it was. She couldn't see anything but the light.

 

Ben felt like he was being pulled, like the many times he was half asleep and felt like someone tugging on his ankle that would jerk him up out of bed thinking that someone was there with him. But he wasn't waking up.

He searched around him but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Only light.

 

Without either of them realizing it, both Rey and Ben found themselves in the same dream. How could this be? They shared this strange force bond for almost three years now. They should know how this works already.

The light started to take on a beige hue and a gray shadowy figure flickered in and out of the color.

 _Who is that?_ They both wondered and still unaware that both of them are in the same dream.

The figure disappeared and the beige turned to a bright shade of gold and quickly switched over to a blinding crimson red but back to gold again.

The colors switched back and forth like they was dueling each other.

Several more seconds passed and finally the color settled on gold.

With the golden victory, so came the shadowy figure again.

But this time the figure got closer and as it did, the figure became familiar.

"Snoke." Rey and Ben whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey and Ben jumped up out of their sleeps.

Their hearts was pounding and they could feel that they was still connected to something.

As if they was still in the dream.

But as they got fully awake, they was relieved it was just their bond.

 

 _Sweetheart, are you alright?_   Ben asked.

_Yes, I'm fine._

_What in the hell was that?_

_I don't know._

Rey fought the fear that began to settle in her stomach.

Ben began. _What if Snoke..._

 _No._ Rey interrupted him. _He's dead._

_I know but...._

_No buts, let's not worry about this._

_Rey, my uncle came back from the dead. Snoke can too._

_Snoke wasn't a Jedi nor does he have three other Jedi ghost to help him do it._

Ben thought over this and even debated rather his former master might had not of told him everything about the dark side. There was things even the light was keeping secret.

After some thought, Ben finally agreed. _Goodnight. I love you._

_I love you too, goodnight._

 

Without another word and keeping their bond connected, they both fell back to sleep. Thankfully a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

Rey woke in the morning with the warm sun shining through the curtains. She reached over and brushed the side of the bed where Ben should had been lying but then all the memories from last night flooded her. She sighed.

She got up and took a quick shower. She threw on a simple dark purple tunic and black leggings. She kept her damp hair down and let it dry naturally.

With a deep breath, she slowly opened the door and walked down the hallway. She was hit in the nose and gut of caf brewing in the kitchen. The smell didn't sit right and made her feel nauseated.

_That never happened before. I love caf. Maybe I'm coming down with something?_

Rey shook it off and went out onto the deck. The fresh air made her feel a little better.

Chandrila was so beautiful and green. It's going to be a little sad to see it all change over. Today is the equinox festival. A new season begins.

With two hands on the wooden deck rails, Rey closed her eyes and began to meditate. She focused on her breathing and-

Ben placed a kiss on her neck. Rey let out a squeak and turned around. "Ben!" Rey exhaled. He laughed and pressed their lips together as he snaked one muscular arm around her waist and pulled her to him while he balanced his cup of caf in his other hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips harder to his.

"Rey," he whispered her name against her lips. He deepened the kiss and Rey gasped and pulled away. He looked at her questioningly. He tasted of caf and it was bringing the nausea back. A quick wave went over her, making her head swim and ears ring. She swayed and lost her balance. Ben caught her and pressed her to his chest.

"Rey!"

She hung onto him for support. She didn't know if she was okay yet or not. "Bring me to the chair," she said. She was surprised by how weak her voice sounded.

He sat his cup down on the table and brought her to a chair as she asked. He got on his knees in front of her so that they was at the same eye level and placed both hands on her cheeks. She was so pale and lost all color in her lips.

"What's wrong?" His voice shook.

 _What was that?_ Rey asked herself. _Was it the kiss or the smell of the caf?_

The ringing in her ears stopped but she still felt light headed. She laughed it off and smiled at him.

"I don't know. I think it was your kiss. You know, maybe it's a side effect from not giving you a goodnight kiss last night. We can't live without each other."

Ben smiled but there was still concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." She said putting her hands over his and bringing them down to her lap.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just need some breakfast. I'll be good as new."

Ben bit his lip. She knew he wasn't going to let it go and probably be watching her closely all day.

"I'm sorry about last night." Rey said rubbing their fingers together and changing the subject.

Ben's eyebrows pulled together. "What? No. It's me that should be sorry. I know I can be stubborn. We both are." They laughed together. "I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt me. But I also wouldn't blame you if you did." He looked down at their intertwined fingers dancing together.

"What? How can you say that?" Rey pulled one hand away to brush his soft dark hair away from his eyes. He looked at her again, the sadness in his eyes returning.

"Recently, my past has been haunting me again. I know I have been forgiven by some of those who I hurt. I know I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve Finn who I consider the most loyal friend I ever had who I once called a traitor. I don't deserve the trust and forgiveness of the old Resistance and the New Republic. Especially, my mother-

Rey placed her hand over his mouth. "Stop."

"No. Please, listen." Ben pleaded. "I am a monster."

"You was a monster." She corrected.

He ignored her and continued. "And maybe I feel threatened when Poe is around you. I use to think that maybe he was better for you. I was afraid that you would-"

"Now that is enough!" She scolded and pressed her lips against his in a rough manner and ignored his caf breath.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. I am yours and you are mine. There's no one else in this whole galaxy that I could ever love the way I love you." She kissed him roughly again and longer. They both became breathless and rested their foreheads together. "Nobody is perfect. We live in a imperfect universe. You have overcome so much Ben. What is making you think this way again? What is bringing up the past that has been long repented and forgiven?"

"Dreams. Almost like the one we both shared last night." He breathed.

"Dreams? Why didn't you tell me you been having dreams? How long have this been happening?"

"For a few months now. I didn't want to worry you. It's really starting to scare me. The dreams are connecting us now. I never felt this much darkness since before Snoke's death. Snoke once claimed he bridged our minds together. We both know it wasn't him. We did it. It's our bond that we created. But how strange is that these dreams are coming to me, and last night, it linked us while we are asleep. Dreams don't do that. We saw the same thing. We both saw Snoke last night. I know you believe he is truly dead but I think he's still here somehow. Luke found away, yes. But things could be different on the other side. He found away."

Rey couldn't deny now that something was wrong. They both had visions before through their bond but never randomly through a dream. Sometimes their bond would call to them out of the blue and awkward times but still, it never happened like this.

"We should talk to Luke." She said.

Ben nodded in agreement and kissed her on her forehead.

 

 


	2. Family Reunion

* * *

 

Rey sat back in her chair, feeling as though her gut could explode at any minute. Ben went overboard on breakfast. He made her a plate of two gartro egg omelets and hotcakes with a side of sweet pastries and fruits, and one large glass of bantha milk imported from Tatooine.

 _I need a nap already_ , she thought to herself.

But she knew there would be no time for one. She was sure the younglings would be waiting for them and their friends would be arriving in Hanna City very soon.

"Are you still feeling alright?" Ben studied her.

The worry in his eyes made her stomach turn a little.

"I'm fine. I feel a lot better." She assured him again.

"Are you really sure?" He kept studying her. "I can call Doctor Banu."

"No need. I don't feel lightheaded anymore. It was probably to do with last night. We both didn't sleep well."

"Could be."

She could still see the worry in his eyes. If it was up to him, he would probably carry her the entire time at the festival.

 

* * *

 

Rey and Ben had their own private apartment connected to the Jedi academy. Their front door is in the dorm halls to be closer to the younglings. Luke's room and office was also connected to the halls at the very end. Having all three masters near made the little ones feel safe, especially when they was new to the academy.

All the younglings and including Luke was waiting in the halls for them. Temiri could barely contain his excitement. He was literally bouncing up and down as he walked.

"It's about time! I almost tried to mind trick Master Skywalker into leaving you two here!" Temiri laughed.

Luke shook his head. "Patience." He murmured and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry T, we didn't sleep very well. We still have time." Ben assured Temiri. Even with Luke's hand on Temiri's shoulder, it didn't keep him from bouncing. He was always full of energy. Out of the seven children in the academy, Temiri was the hardest to train in meditation. He can't sit still long enough to focus on it. We tried to work with him but he is a bubbly spirit. He goes his own way. He is very talented in the force and he loves mind tricks.

"Mama! Papa!" Katrya came running from behind Luke. She briefly crouched down and pushed her feet off the ground and jumped up into Ben's arms. She was the youngest of the students and spoke very little. Her parents worked for the First Order and died during the war when she was too young to remember them. And like the others, she calls her and Ben her parents. She was also given the last name Solo.

When the children are first brought into the academy, they are given the choice to keep their names or change them. But if they are too young and near infancy like Katrya was or given to the order as a infant than they will be given the last name Solo automatically.

Katrya and Omarion are the only two children with the Solo last name. Omarion, however, chose Solo for himself. His parents abandoned him without a explanation. He was in a dark place for a while and didn't trust anyone at first. The beginning of his training was therapy and meditation. Om changed so much and he is a very happy kid now. He looks up to Ben so much.

Temiri decided to keep his last name, Blagg, just in case if any of his family did survived and they came looking for him. He admitted that he knew the chances of that happening was slim but he still hoped. It broke Rey's heart. He reminded her of so much of herself.

Araceli and the twin boys, Jett and Talon chose to erase their surnames and only go by their first names. They wanted to have their own identities and that's something her and Ben respected and understood. Araceli was sold as a slave worker like Rey. She freed herself and escaped to Chandrila where she heard there was a new Jedi school being built. She was one of the first students to arrive. She is probably one of the youngest best pilots on Chandrila. Jett and Talon, the two brothers was abandoned like Om to the order by their parents.

Leia loved to come visit them all during the times they aren't training. She considered them her grandchildren and spoils each and everyone of them rotten. Luke is no better than her. Rey and Ben both know that he sneaks them sweets during lunch and before dinner.

 

* * *

 

Hanna City was compacted with so many people, droids and off-world beings. There was dozens of rides and food vendors. The aromas that filled the air was mouth watering. Talon and Jett eyed the game tables.

"Can we go there first?" Talon pointed at the kid's Sabacc table. The winners was given a bag of treats and a toy of their choosing. For adults, credits was the prize. All Sabacc games for both kids and adults was monitored on Chandrila so everybody will play fairly and there's no cheating. If you was caught cheating, you would automatically be taken out the game and would return any credits that you earned from the game. Freighters and homesteads are not allowed to be offered up as prizes. If that was to happen, all participants would be jailed. But some didn't always follow that rule. Ben worried if teaching the kids Sabacc was a good idea or not. His uncle Lando taught him how to play a long time ago. Although he never used it to gamble with, he worried they would grow up and use it for wrong instead of fun. The game could get anyone in trouble.

"We have to wait for Finn and Rose first, they should be here any minute." Ben told Talon.

The twins was getting antsy.

"Can we go wait for them on the platform?" Om asked.

"I don't think we have too now." Rey said pointing ahead. Rose and Finn appeared from the crowded streets behind BB-8 who was rolling ahead of them toward Rey, nearly tripping people in it's path. Poe and a familiar face from war days, Kaydel Ko Connix followed behind them.

All the younglings forgot the festival around them and charged toward Finn and Rose. Kat wiggled her way out of Ben's arms. Each of them shouting "Aunt Rose! Uncle Finn!" as they crossed the street.

"Kids!" Finn and Rose opened their arms to embrace them all. The younglings tackled them both knocking them to the ground. "Hey! You guys have gotten stronger since the last time we seen you!" Rose laughed.

Poe just stood there with his hands in the air questioning what exactly just happened.

"Excuse me? What about your Uncle Poe?"

They all ignored him.

He crossed his arms and sighed. "I see how it is. I been forgotten."

Kat was the only one that let go of Finn and Rose to run up to Poe. "Ah! At least one of them still loves me."

Connix laughed.

 

* * *

 

When the younglings finally let them go. Temiri lifted his right hand that he wore his ring that was gifted to him by Rose. It was a old antique that concealed the Resistance emblem. He did this every time he saw her, to show her that he remembers that day. He gave her one more hug before they all met up in one big group.

"I missed you guys so much!" Rey said happily, hugging Finn and Rose. Rey suddenly felt emotional, like she wanted to cry. She hugged Poe next and Ben gritted his teeth.

 _Behave for her_ , Ben told himself.

"It's so great to see you all and the kids." Finn smiled and he glanced over at Ben. Without helping himself, Finn wrapped his arms around Ben. He was officially in a hug lock that he could not escape from. Ben grew use to it. He just stood there awkwardly and let Finn get it out of his system. He learned a long time ago if he resisted and ran from him, he would eventually find away to sneak up behind him and the hug would last longer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Dangerous Games

* * *

 

Finn gave Ben one last squeeze and let him go.

"Aren't they sweet?" Rose laughed.

"Very." Rey smiled up at Ben and wrapped one arm around his hard waist and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her back.

Things was so much different in the beginning. Back then during the war, she could never imagine that one day it would be like this. Her whole family was here with her and happy. There was no more war. There was no more enemies. There was no more pain. There was no more uncertainty for tomorrow. There is a bright future ahead. The children of the galaxy and future generations will live out their lives in peace.

And if something or someone did came along and tried to....

_No._

Rey didn't want to think about that right now.

"You remember Connix, right? I hope you guys don't mind, I invited her along with me. I couldn't leave my girl behind." Poe smiled at her. A smile of adoration. Their hands was interlocked.

"My girl?" Temiri giggled out load.

Everyone tried their best to keep a straight face. They didn't want to embarrass the new couple. 

From the corner of Rey's eye, she could see Ben's mouth growing into a huge grin.

 _I told him he had nothing to worry about with Poe_ , she thought.

 

"Yes." Poe snickered. Connix was blushing. She usually wasn't this shy and bashful.

Temiri was about to say something else, probably something teasing, but Luke interrupted him. "Come on, let's go check out the Hazard Toss table."

"But-"

"Tem." Luke gave him a look.

"Fine." He followed Luke.

"Can we play Sabacc now?" Talon asked.

"Yes." Ben said.

Talon and Jett began to take off. "Wait!" Ben called and stopped them in their tracks.

"What?" They both turned around.

"Remember what I said?" Ben asked.

"Show good sportsmanship and stay away from the adult tables." Jett said.

"And?" Ben pressed.

"Follow the game rules. No offering anything up for a prize." Talon finished.

"Good." Ben relaxed. "Go have fun."

The twins ran to the Sabacc tables and Araceli followed them.

"They are going to get in trouble, I can feel it." Om mumbled.

Ben's relief was short lived by Omarion's comment.

"The droids are watching the tables. They will be fine." Rey assured them both.

 

* * *

 

Cheers arose from a crowd that surrounded a Hazard Toss table. Temiri crawled his way out with a arm full of toys. "Look at what Master Luke won for us!"

Katrya's eyes lit up and ran to him to get a better view.

"Which one do you want?" Temiri lowered his arms. She examined them all for a good minute until she found the one she wanted.

She took the purple loth-cat and cradled it in her arms like baby.

"She picked the best one." Om laughed.

"And the last one they had at the prize counter."

Om took the green nexu. All three of them rushed back to the table to watch Luke.

 

* * *

 

There was not a cloud in the sky and the sun was very hot. Rey regretted wearing her hair down and putting on leggings but the weather was a nice start to the new season at least.

Poe and Connix disappeared to the tallic coaster.

"They look very happy." Ben smiled. He was very pleased by this.

"Oh, you have no idea. They spend every waking hour together. We barely get to hangout anymore." Finn jokingly complained.

"My hubby is so jealous." Rose teased.

Finn snorted and shook his head.

"I think it's sweet." Rey smiled.

"Speaking of hanging out, you guys should settle here on Chandrila. It would be nice to see the both of you more often." Ben said.

Rose and Finn smiled at each other and look like they was sharing a private conversation in their eyes.

"That would be wonderful." Rey said.

"One day." Finn said that sounded like a absolute promise.

"Really?" The thought of having Rey's family closer one day made her heart swell with happiness. The sudden urge to want to cry again returned and she swallowed hard to keep it from spilling over.

"Once we are finished in the senate with Leia, yes." Finn smiled and looked at Rose again who looked like she was day dreaming as they all walked through the busy festival streets.

"Maybe Poe will follow them and move here too. He'll be distracted." Ben said low enough for only Rey to hear and laughed.

Rey laughed with him and took a deep breath. The warm air felt heavy.

"I am glad to see that you aren't as bitter about Poe as you was last night." Rey said.

"Sorry for being stubborn." He said.

Rey walked on her tippy-toes and gave him a quick kiss.

 

* * *

 

The heat was getting worse but the others didn't seem to be bothered by it. Rey's hair stuck to the back of her neck and her forehead was beaded with sweat.

The four of them stopped inside the slot drop tent that was slightly cooled from fans but it wasn't enough for Rey. She worried for the kids and hoped they was staying cooled and hydrated.

Finn and Ben eyed the slot machines.

"Oh no." Rose said.

Both the guys raced to the only two machines that was not taken.

"Well, we aren't going to see them for awhile." Rose shook her head.

Rose looked over at Rey who suddenly turned quiet and watched other people play the slot machines. She was pouring sweat and looked slightly sick.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. It's just really warm. I should had wore different clothes." Rey said. She was starting to feel a little lightheaded like she did earlier this morning. This worried her a bit.

"Let's go get something cold to drink and leave these two slot machine addicts alone." Rose laughed.

They both took one last look at their husbands who faces was glued to the machines before exiting the tent.

"What are we going to do with them?" Rose asked.

"Destroy all the slot machines in the galaxy?" Rey suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Rose smiled.

Rey and Rose stopped at the nearest concession stand and went through the list of different cold beverages. Rey really started to feel weak now but she knew soon as she ordered something she could go sit down somewhere and she would be alright. A break is what she needed and she didn't take much time to choose what she wanted.

"Ice water." She told the service droid.

"Ice caf with a splash of cream for me." Rose said.

 _No_ , Rey thought.

The thought of having caf anywhere near her right now made her stomach turn. She hoped being that they was in such a public place, she wouldn't smell it.

Soon as the droid gave them their drinks, Rey began to hunt for a place to sit. Unfortunately the picnic tables by the concession stand was taken up by families. She took a sip of her cold water and felt it travel down slowly to her stomach. It felt good for a short moment but she still felt overheated.

They continued their search for a place to sit.

 

* * *

 

Araceli ran all over the festival to find one of the grown ups. People gave her dirty looks and kept telling her to slow down. As the day had gone on, the place was so crowded with people. She could be passing by her masters without realizing it. She wanted to stop and cry but freaking out wasn't going to solve anything. She took a deep breath and nervously padded down the frizz on the top of her head that the heat and all the running she's been doing caused.

She continued on, walking quickly. She spotted a large tent and decided to take a chance. She felt like something was leading her there.

The place was a slot machine heaven and she knew she wasn't allowed to be in here. Her eyes quickly scanned over everyone and she finally spotted two people she recognized. She smiled and exhaled with relief. She knew it was the force that brought her here.

"You aren't suppose to be here child." A large creature popped out from behind one of the machines and blocked her way. She jumped back, startled.

"I-I know but you see I need-"

"No buts, leave now!" The creature tried to push her back outside.

"No! Wait! Master Solo! Uncle Finn!" She screamed as loud as she could, hurting her throat in the process.

Ben and Finn turned around quickly, nearly falling out of their chairs.

"Get your hands off of her right now!" Finn yelled.

"Kids aren't allowed in here." A growled ripped from the alien's throat.

"It doesn't matter." Finn snapped back.

All three of them hurried out of the tent.

Ben grabbed her by the shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Jett and Talon are in trouble." Araceli said hoarsely.

"Damn it! What happened?"

Both Ben and Finn was in panic mode now.

"A few guys came in and asked them to play Sabacc with them. The twins was winning against them but it was all a trick. The men lost on purpose and asked them to play one more game but to put something up of great value and convinced them they would surely lose against two great young Sabacc players and the twins believed them. The men offered money and the twins offered the only thing they could. The falcon. And they lost and they want their prize now."

Araceli began to cry.

"Where are they now?"

"Holding the twins hostage in Skygarden. They are waiting for you."

Ben looked at Finn, he could see a plot already forming in his eyes.

"Did you see any of the others?" Ben turned back to Araceli.

"No." She said.

He only had one other option. There was no way she could come with them. He took Araceli's hand and lead her up to the concession stand.

"How may I be of service?" The droid asked.

"Do you babysit?" Ben asked.

The droid paused for a moment. "Only if a child is lost."

Ben looked down at Araceli for a moment and winked.

"This child is lost." Ben said.

"I can't find my family." Araceli played along and used her tears that she's been holding inside.

"Come, come." The droid opened the door and let her inside the concession stand. "I will need some info and we will begin a search party."

"What is their names?" The droid asked.

"Mommy and daddy." Araceli said innocently.

"Yes, I know but what are their birth names?" The droid asked again.

"I don't know." She sneaked a smirk at both Finn and Ben.

She was going to play this droid good and lead him on a never ending hunt.

"Can you tell me what they look like and what color clothes they are wearing?"

"I can kinda tell you what they look like but I am color blind. I can't see colors that well." She said which was true.

"Oh my. This is going to be difficult." The droid said.

 

* * *

 

Finn and Ben took off from the concession stand.

"Where is your lightsaber?" Finn asked irritated.

"I didn't think I was going to need it today." Ben said sarcastically.

Finn unbuckled both of his blasters from his belt and tossed one to Ben.

As they ran to the Skygarden, they tried to search the crowd for their wives, Luke and the other children but they was nowhere insight.

Panic really began to set in. They could see the elevator-pad ahead that would take them to the floating garden above. Ben reached out to Rey through their bond but she wasn't there.

Ben stopped mid-run, causing Finn to stop too.

"What are you doing? The elevator is right there! We have to go!" Finn yelled.

"Something is not right." Ben said in a low graved voice.

Finn looked at him funny.

"The twins are in trouble. Our family is nowhere to be seen. I just tried to reach out to Rey in the force but I can't feel her."

Before either of them had time to react, they was surrounded by teal armored and masked men with blasters pointing in their direction.

"Drop your blasters and get on the elevator." A distorted voice told them.

 

 

 

 


	4. 6/6/18

**ANOTHER UPDATE!**

 

Again, I apologize for these chapters taking so long.

I accidentally deleted one of them and I am currently trying to rewrite it but I am having major writers block.

Being sick again is not helping. I have bronchitis and major allergies issues right now.

One of the chapters is ready to go, I need to look over any mistakes, I have a bad habit about reading to fast and not spying them until I post it lol.

I am not sure when the chapter will go up just yet, I was hoping to have at least 3 new chapters up at the same time.

But the deletion has now got me thrown off. I think until I am over the writers block, I will be posting more short stories until I get over this and get my inspiration back.

Thank you again for patiently waiting and thank you for the nice response to my short story The Royal Wedding.

 

**< 3**


End file.
